


Lady and the Tramp

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry visits her mother's cousin to find out she must be a babysitter to her newborn son, Junior and dog sitter to the dog, Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs, everyone else belongs to Disney, also according to Disney wiki, Lady's owners are named Elizabeth Brown and James Brown, and of course according to Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, the baby is Junior.

Cherry's parents were looking through the mail while Cherry was on the floor, sketching in her sketch pad. Cherry had a short-sleeved black hooded shirt in place of her black jacket with blue capris and her sneakers. Since it was spring now, Cherry had to do without her heavy black jacket.

"Cherry, you've been lying around most of your spring break," Michelle observed. "Don't you wanna do anything before you go back to school?"

"Not really, I'm good." Cherry replied.

Michelle frowned a bit. "I know, you can visit my cousin Elizabeth."

"Cousin Elizabeth?" Cherry turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why don't you dog and babysit for your spring break?" Michelle smiled. "It would be good for you."

"Mom, I don't like going out during spring and summer." Cherry moaned.

"Elizabeth and her husband Jim live in London, you can be cold and dreary, just be responsible."

"Oh, I guess..."

"Then it's settled." Michelle smiled.

 

Cherry then went through with it and got back into her black jacket and blue sweat pants once she was taking a train to see her distant cousin Elizabeth and her husband, Jim. Since Cherry was a little younger than Elizabeth and Jim expected, they decided to give her a little extra help before they would leave the next day.

Cherry met and greeted Elizabeth, Jim and the new baby, they named Junior. Elizabeth and Jim also had a well-trained cocker spaniel dog named Lady who got along with Cherry just fine. Elizabeth and Jim went over things to get to know everything better.

"Now, you'll stay in the guest room, Junior has his own room, and Aunt Sarah will stay in our room, you got that, Cherry?" Jim asked, before he left.

"Yes, sir." Cherry responded, staying in the foyer with Lady and the couple before they were about to leave.

"It's so nice that you had gotten along with Lady very quickly, Cherry." Elizabeth smiled, warmly.

"Of course, miss." Cherry said, anxious to become a babysitter and dogsitter during her vacation.

"Now, why don't we get you a nice hot meal and we'll all get to know each other better?" Elizabeth offered, going straight to the kitchen.

"You need any help, ma'am?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, I'd like the company," Elizabeth replied. "Jim dear, Cherry's going to help me cook, okay?"

"Okay, darling, that sounds lovely." Jim replied, feeding Junior in his little high chair.

Cherry smiled as she put on her own apron. She had trouble tying a knot in the back. Elizabeth saw her struggling and tied it for her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Cherry smiled.

"Anytime, now, what would you like for dinner?"

"What do you have?"

"Let's see, we have chicken and rice, spaghetti, salads... Anything strike your fancy?"

"Chicken and rice sounds good, any mixed vegetables?" Cherry asked with a smile.

"Of course, I always make my chicken and rice with mixed vegetables," Elizabeth said, taking a rice box to read the cooking instructions. "Now, let's see, preheat oven to-"

"Darling, he needs you!" Jim called from the dining room with a baby wailing.

Elizabeth sighed with exhaustion. "I'll be right back, Cherry. Could you be a dear and start the oven, pour the rice and put water in?" she asked.

"Of course, I usually help Mom make dinner." Cherry replied, taking the box back to read.

Elizabeth smiled at her, then slipped off her apron to cater to her infant son. Cherry smiled back, then did everything Elizabeth told her to and all she could do now was wait for further instructions. While she did, she heard whimpering down. Cherry looked downward and saw Lady was giving her puppy dog eyes and whimpering.

"Oh, you must be hungry," Cherry cooed, then took a jar filled with dog biscuits shaped like bones. "You want one?"

Lady smiled and licked her lips, with her tail wagging. Lady then stood on her hind legs and barked softly.

"Oh, good dog!" Cherry marveled, then put a biscuit on Lady's nose tip.

Lady then licked the biscuit and gobbled it down, feeling relieved.

"I wonder what these taste like, every dog I know loves these." Cherry said, looking at the biscuits before putting them away.

"You should try one yourself, they're quite good, I guarantee." Lady spoke to Cherry.

"Thanks, but I think I should pass." Cherry replied.

"How do you know you don't like it if you don't try-" Lady stopped, feeling shocked, and looked at Cherry. "Wait, you can understand me?"

"It's a long story, I don't know how or why, I just do." Cherry replied, then pet Lady gently on her head.

"Jim Dear and Darling don't seem to understand me, but they're still nice people, even if they have that thing now." Lady said, looking into the kitchen as Elizabeth fed her son.

"That thing?" Cherry asked, looking with her.

"You know, that thing," Lady pointed with her paw to Junior. "The smelly, crying, human stealing thing."

"Oh, the baby!"

"Yeah, that! The Tramp says I'm gonna have to live in a doghouse and keep it down and they'll get rid of me!"

"Whoa, whoa," Cherry went back in the kitchen with Lady. "First of all, who's the Tramp?"

"He's this alley dog," Lady explained, looking miserable as she lied down on the kitchen floor. "He told me once they would have that baby I couldn't bark anymore and I'd have to live in the doghouse. I tried to get Jim Dear and Darling's attention, but they would always yell at me!"

"Oh, Lady," Cherry knelt next to the cocker spaniel and hugged her. "They won't forget about you, I promise. Look, I'm the youngest of four children, but my brothers and sister aren't forgotten. We kept a dog when I was a baby and my brother Mike was seven years old, then we moved and still lived together."

"What about your dog?" Lady whimpered.

"We did give him away, but that was because we moved," Cherry tried to explain. "I promise your owners won't forget you."

Lady sniffled, but then smiled. Lady then moved into Cherry's open arms, allowing the 10-year-old girl to hug her. That was when Elizabeth came inside, buttoning her top.

"Oh, I see you two are getting along." Elizabeth smiled.

"Lady's a great dog, Elizabeth." Cherry said with a smile.

Lady barked happily and smiled, looking up at Cherry, warmly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she just thanked you." Elizabeth said.

Cherry laughed, then Elizabeth helped Cherry up so they could continue cooking dinner together. Dinner went very well, and Cherry couldn't help herself but sneak some chicken pieces to Lady from under the table. Junior babbled as everyone ate until it got pretty late.

"I'm gonna put him down, come on, Cherry, I'll show you your room." Elizabeth said, as she held Junior tightly.

Cherry smiled and followed Elizabeth upstairs. Junior yawned softly and fell asleep instantly in his mother's arms before they were upstairs in the baby's bedroom. Elizabeth carefully put her son into his room and gently shut the door behind her, showing Cherry to the guest room.

"Nice." Cherry remarked as she walked in and put her suitcase on the bed, it looked like a fancy hotel room with lace on the pillows, a quilted comforter, a chestnut wooden dresser and a window looking out from the top floor of the house.

"This is where you will sleep," Elizabeth explained. "I used to have a room like this when I was your age. Are you sleepy now?"

"Yes, actually," Cherry yawned in mid sentence. "Travel often makes me tired."

"Okay, Jim, Lady and I will see you before we leave tomorrow, good night, Cherry." Elizabeth said, closing the door behind her.

"Good night, Elizabeth." Cherry yawned and got ready for bed.

 

That night, Cherry was long asleep. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Lady pushed the door open with her nose and poked her head inside Cherry's new room. Lady looked up, then leapt onto the bed, curling up into a ball to sleep. Cherry stirred and saw Lady sleeping there. Cherry smiled, and then fell back asleep to leave Lady in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cherry was happy to see Lady had adjusted to Junior and felt appreciated again. She even played as a watch dog for the little tyke with Cherry babysitting and dog sitting her. Cherry was finishing an early lunch of a ham sandwich with a bag of chips as Lady was upstairs, hearing Jim pack his suitcase.

"Jim dear," Elizabeth said as she came downstairs, buttoning her jacket. "I just can't leave him. He's still so small and helpless."

"He'll be alright, darling," Jim assured her, then passed Cherry. "Be good for Aunt Sarah, she'll help you look after Junior and Lady."

"Okay." Cherry had never met Aunt Sarah, but she hoped it would go well.

"Darling, come on," Jim begged his wife. "If he wakes up, we'll never get away."

"Jim, I feel guilty for deserting him like this." Elizabeth frowned.

"Oh, nonsense." Jim replied.

"They're leaving the baby just like that?" Lady sounded heartbroken.

"Lady, try to understand, they're simply-" Before Cherry could continue, Lady rushed to stop her owners from going any further. Cherry sighed, then caught up with them before they got out the door with Lady blocking them.

"What's the matter with Lady?" Jim noticed Lady's sudden craving for attention and misunderstanding.

"She thinks you're abandoning her, me, and Junior." Cherry explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth looked down at Lady.

Lady nodded in agreement, continuing to scowl at her owners.

"Aw, don't worry, old girl." Jim consoled his cocker spaniel.

"Aunt Sarah will be here," Elizabeth added to put her worries to an end. "She's here to help Cherry look after you and the baby!"

Lady then smiled, feeling warm and cuddly again. She now understood that she wasn't going to be abandoned.

"You can help too, Lady," Jim smiled. There was then a doorbell which caught his attention. There's the old girl now. Coming Sarah, coming!"

"Now Cherry, be sure to listen and obey Aunt Sarah's rules," Elizabeth warned Cherry. "No misbehaving. As if I need to tell you that."

Cherry giggled, then pushed her glasses back. "Don't worry, Lady and I will be fine."

Jim opened the door to reveal Aunt Sarah. "Sorry I'm late, dears, I hope I haven't kept you two waiting." Aunt Sarah had a picnic basket which Cherry and Lady looked into.

"Here, let me take your things." Jim offered, reaching for her basket.

"No, no, no fussing," Aunt Sarah told them. "I know my way around. Mustn't miss your train. Have a good time and don't worry about a thing. Goodbye, dear, goodbye, goodbye." Aunt Sarah rushed Jim and Elizabeth out.

 

"Someone's impatient." Cherry remarked. She then decided to check on the baby as Aunt Sarah got settled into Jim and Elizabeth's room. Cherry poked her head into Junior's bedroom and tip toed inside so she wouldn't disturb him if he were sleeping. Junior yawned and woke up, and Cherry got worried that he would cry for his parents, instead, he smiled at her. "You hungry, little fella?" she asked, warm and sweetly like a mother.

Junior cooed quietly at her as if to answer her question.

"Here, let's get you some milk, huh?" Cherry carefully carried Junior and sat in Elizabeth's rocking chair. Cherry then took the bottle filled with milk and gently placed it inside Junior's mouth.

Cherry smiled as she heard Junior gently suckle against the bottle's nipple and took the milk. The 10-year-old girl sniffled, feeling like a responsible child looking after Junior like this. Lady and Aunt Sarah came in to see the baby. Lady hopped over, smiling as Cherry had the baby comfortable. Junior then yawned, letting Cherry put the bottle down, pat his back and burp him. Junior then fell asleep in Cherry's arms as she held him down in a comforting way.

"Oh, that's my big nephew," Aunt Sarah fussed over the baby, then glared at Cherry and Lady. Aunt Sarah swiped Junior out of Cherry's arms. "You're not old enough to hold a baby, young lady!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best!" Cherry defended. "I'm a babysitter!"

"No, matter, and you!" Aunt Sarah pointed angrily at Lady. "What are YOU doing here? Go on now, shoo! Scat! Get out of here!"

Cherry and Lady left. As soon as they were both out the door, Aunt Sarah slammed it behind her. With that slam, it made Junior wake up in alarm and cry.

"There, there," Aunt Sarah comforted the baby, even if he was just fine a minute ago. "Aunt Sarah won't let that dog or horrible big kid frighten you anymore. No, no, no, dear."

"What's her problem?" Cherry scoffed about Aunt Sarah.

"Beats me, she seemed nice to Jim Dear and Darling." Lady replied.

Cherry and Lady both then cringed once they heard Aunt Sarah sing a lullaby. No way that's going to make the baby feel any better.

"I might as well go downstairs now," Lady moaned, going down the steps. "I shouldn't harm the baby."

"Lady, you didn't do anything, I didn't either, Aunt Sarah's just being a crab, maybe she'll warm up to us later?" Cherry shrugged, following her downstairs.

Lady sighed, then went to the basket Aunt Sarah left downstairs. Cherry went to it too in curiosity.

"I wonder what's in this thing anyway?" Cherry scratched her head in curiosity.

 

Cherry and Lady looked at the basket together. Cherry pulled open a tab to see a pair of eyes, then she fell back on her backside, feeling surprised and worried. The basket then snapped shut. Lady came to it, and the same thing happened to her. Lady then ran to behind Cherry as she felt concerned.

"Cherry, what's going on?" Lady asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it so far." Cherry said, nervously.

The eyes came back from inside the basket as Ancient Chinese music played in the background. There was then a loud gong noise and there came out a pair of Siamese cats. They looked very sneaky, which worried Cherry.

"You don't chase cats, do you?" Cherry asked Lady.

"I never met a cat before." Lady replied, quietly as the cats came close to them.

Si & Am: We are Siamese if you please  
We are Siamese if you don't please  
Now we looking over our new domicile  
If we like, we stay for maybe quite a while

The cats then snuck over and rubbed themselves against Cherry, making her feel very uncomfortable. The cats then went by Lady, and continued as they saw a fish bowl, feeling hungry. Lady barked at them as they looked hungry and tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to her.

Cherry tried to stop them as well, but they tried to a drop a vase on her to stop her. Cherry skid across the floor, tripped and slide across the floor to catch the vase from smashing. Cherry put the vase back in place, then tried to catch up with the cats. One of the cats then let out its tail to trip Cherry and Cherry landed inside the piano, making the other slam the top on top of her, trapping her.

Cherry moaned, then popped the top up and saw the cats getting closer to the fish bowl.

Si: Do you see that thing swimming round and round?

Am: Yesssss

Si: Maybe we could reaching in and make it drown  
If we sneaking upon it carefully  
There will be a head for you, a tail for me

Lady continued to bark at them, trying to seem aggressive as they pulled the rug down to bring down the fish. Cherry rushed to stop them from eating the fish, but once she got to them, the bowl fell on her head. Cherry gurgled as the water was trapping her face and the fish swam around and around her head. Cherry then popped the bowl off to get some air and the fish plopped on the floor, making the cats able to eat it, but it bounced away the best it could away from them. The cats nearly got the fish, but they were distracted by Junior's crying upstairs.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Si asked.

"Oh, a baby cry." Am purred. "Where we finding baby, there are milk nearby!"

Lady put the fish in her mouth as Cherry held the bowl in her hands after putting fresh water in it. Lady was about to settle this once and for all with the cats.

Si & Am: If we look in baby bunk, there could be

Am: Plenty milk for you, and also some for me

Lady then growled and pounced in front of them. The cats suddenly looked scared and ran around. There was a dog and cat chase. Cherry looked horrified as it looked like Lady actually wanted to KILL the cats! Cherry covered her eyes and looked away as there was loud crashing and thuds. Cherry was then roughed up from the fight as she was in a lot of pain and under a broken table as Lady was under a curtain.

"What's going on down there?" Aunt Sarah demanded, then came downstairs with the mess. "Merciful heavens!"

Cherry looked up as her glasses were crooked and partly broken from the wreck. Cherry was hoping now Aunt Sarah would change her feelings about her, but the woman instead focused on her cats as they were meowing in pain to get Cherry and Lady in trouble.

"My darlings!" Aunt Sarah cried, holding her cats. "My precious pets! Oh, that wicked animal! You trained her to attack them, didn't you?"

"Lady and I didn't do anything, Aunt Sarah!" Cherry tried to explain, but this was just as hopeless as earlier.

"A likely story from a brat like you!" Aunt Sarah snapped at her, then went upstairs to comfort the mischievous cats. "Oh, attacking my poor, innocent, little angels."

Si and Am smirked at Cherry and Lady as they went upstairs to get treats from the owner. They then shook their tails together as they went further and Cherry tried to clean up the mess, feeling worthless.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Aunt Sarah took Cherry with her to drag Lady to the pet store. Cherry was hoping Aunt Sarah was going to try to return Lady and make up something so Jim and Elizabeth wouldn't worry about her, but Aunt Sarah had a much worse punishment. Aunt Saran placed the cocker spaniel on the desk as the clerk came to see them.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the clerk greeted, plainly. "What can I do for you?"

"I want a muzzle," Aunt Sarah demanded. "A good, strong muzzle!"

"Lady doesn't need a muzzle!" Cherry protested.

"Silence!" Aunt Sarah hissed at her, then held Lady tight to keep her from running away.

"Yes ma'am," the clerk took out a red muzzle. "Here's our latest combination: leash and muzzle, we'll just slip it on like this, and-" the clerk tried to put the muzzle on Lady, but she kept trying to break away and fight against him. "And, oh, no, no!"

"Lady!" Aunt Sarah snapped.

"Nice doggy," the clerk sounded nervous as Lady kept shaking. "No, no. Don't wiggle, steady, now! Now, now, now, careful you little-"

"I told you, she doesn't need a muzzle!" Cherry cried.

Lady struggled and got out of his grip, but wound up crashing against a parrot cage. Lady looked back to the clerk and Aunt Sarah, then Cherry grabbed the leash handle and ran with Lady to get away. Cherry and Lady weren't sure where they were going, but anywhere was better than with Aunt Sarah.

"Come back!" Aunt Sarah's calls still haunted inside Cherry's mind. "Come back here, I say! Cherry! Lady! Both of you come back here!"

 

Cherry and Lady kept running together. Cherry looked around anxiously as Lady tried to block out Aunt Sarah. Cherry then screamed as she was roughed up against cars, bicycles, carriages and they were in a dark alley. Cherry knew from watching intense movies that a dark alley was a bad place to hide of all places in a city like this.

Cherry grew even more terrified once Lady collected tin cans on the leash. Cherry saw sleeping alley dogs as they grew into the deeper, darker part of the alley. This seemed more frightening due to her young age and she wished her parents or brother could be there to comfort her. The cans rattled and clanked with each step from Lady, drawing attention to her and her human friend.

Cherry and Lady backed up against the wall, fearing for their lives as the alley dogs woke up and came toward them. They looked very mangly and aggressive. Cherry felt sweat beat down her face and her face turned deathly pale as the dogs came closer, her palms sweated, and her heart pounded through her chest. This was like some horrid nightmare she couldn't wake up from, it looked as though no one could save them now.

That is, until, as if on cue, another alley dog sprung into the scene in front of the more aggressive dogs. The wild dogs tried to come at the courageous mutt, but he showed a lot more bravery and fought back at them. Cherry got on her knees and held Lady as they watched, feeling scared, but safe as the mutt was saving them. The mutt bucked two of the dogs like a goat into trash cans and tossed the other dog into a barrel showing them not to mess with him or the girls.

The mutt growled to make sure they wouldn't come back. It looked as though they wouldn't. Cherry couldn't believe it and wasn't sure. He was an alley dog too, why would he save them? Lady looked a little more calm around the mutt, so Cherry faced a possible conclusion. The mutt was the Tramp that Lady had told her about earlier.

"Hey, Pidge," the mutt said, walking toward Lady strapped down in her muzzle leash prison. The mutt then looked at Cherry. "Are you Jim Dear or Darling, Pidge has told me about?"

Cherry shook her head. "I'm Cherry, Elizabeth's my mom's cousin, I'm dog sitting Lady, but we got into trouble." she explained, showing the trap Lady had been stuck into.

"Oh, you poor kid," Tramp frowned. "Oh, we've gotta get this off. Say Cherry, you got a knife or something sharp?"

Cherry dug into her pockets and took out some lint, a moth, an old piece of candy and a house-key. "No, sorry, Tramp."

"That's okay, how'd you know my name?"

"Lady's told me about you, I can talk to and understand animals."

"That's an interesting story, come on, we have to get Pidge out of this, I've seen this before, I know the very place to get this off." Tramp led them out of the alley. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked, following Tramp with Lady's leash handle in her hand.

"You'll see." Tramp assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tramp led the girls more into town. Cherry couldn't find Aunt Sarah anywhere and just assumed she went back home with Junior, Si and Am. There was a guard in front of the gates they were headed for and finally Tramp stopped to show the girls where they were.

"Well, here we are." Tramp said.

"The Zoo?" the girls both said as they saw the sign.

"Sure!" Tramp beamed.

Cherry and Lady went to the entrance, but Tramp pulled Lady back and bit on Cherry's pants to pull her back too. He wanted to stop them from going that way.

"No, this way," Tramp whispered as they were all in the bushes. "Follow me."

Lady was about to follow, but she then moaned.

"What's the matter, Lady?" Cherry asked.

"We can't go in." Lady told them.

"Why not?" Tramp asked.

Cherry saw as she read a sign that said: No Dogs Allowed.

"Well, the sign says..." Lady tried to tell him.

"Yeah, well, well, that's an angle." Tramp said.

"Angle?" Cherry asked.

"Look, Cherry, you stay here with Pidge so you don't get in trouble," Tramp organized his plan as a man with book walked by the sidewalk. "We'll just wait for the right-Uh, here we are now. Just lay low."

The man walked out from the zoo, passing the guard. Tramp emerged from the bushes and followed around the man to play a trick.

"Hey, you!" the guard called sharply to the normal man.

"Uh, I beg your pardon," the man looked at him nervously. "Were you addressing me?"

"What's the matter?" the guard pointed his club against the sign. "Can't you read?"

"Why, yes, several languages!" the man assured him.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" the guard pointed to Tramp. Tramp then stood in front of the man to protect him. "What's this creature doin' here?"

"He's not my dog!" the man replied.

Tramp then jumped into his arms like he had known the man all his life. He even licked the poor man's face. Cherry tried to hold in her laughs as she and Lady watched.

"Oh, he's not, eh?" the guard was understandably dubious.

"Go away, go on," the man tried to drive Tramp away so he wouldn't get in trouble. "Why, certinately not, officer!"

"Ah, I suppose you'll be tellin' me next it was the dog whistlin', huh?"

"Oh, I'm a liar now, am I?"

"Well, you listen to me!"

"Resisitin' an officer of the law? You're gonna pay-" the guard then howled in pain as Tramp bit him. "Oh, pull a knife on me, will ya? Tryin' to assassinate me, aren't ya?"

 

Tramp signaled the girls to come with him. Lady and Cherry left the bushes as the men continued to argue. Cherry walked in and looked all around to see what Tramp had in mind of getting Lady help with the zoo animals.

"Come on, guys," Tramp praised. "The place is ours. We'd better go through this place A to Z."

"How about an ape?" Cherry suggested.

"Apes? No, no, no," Tramp shook his head. "No use even asking them. They will not understand."

"They wouldn't?" Lady asked.

"Uh-huh, too closely related to humans, unless they're special like this one," Tramp winked at Cherry, then saw the alligator exhibit. "Alligators! Now, there's an idea!"

"Oh, no." Cherry moaned as she followed the dogs to the alligator exhibit.

"Say Al," Tramp came close with them, leaning to talk with the reptile. "Do you suppose you could nip this contraption off for us?"

"Glad to oblige." the alligator replied, opening his mouth wide like he was going to eat all of them.

Tramp saw the flaw in this plan. "Whoa, WHOA!" he bit on Lady's collar and pulled her back.

However, the alligator slammed its mouth down on the back of Cherry's pants. Cherry screamed, climbed back up and she covered her butt in embarrassment as the alligator bit off the back and ate it like a snack. Cherry turned and looked down as she heard wicked laughter. Cherry turned in anger and in embarrassment as she saw a hyena laughing at them.

"If anybody ever needed a muzzle, it's him." Tramp remarked as they went to a different exhibit.

"Timber!" a voice called out.

"Hey Pidgeon! Look out!" Tramp got the girls out of the way as a tree slammed down on the ground.

Cherry and Tramp popped their heads out from the tree's greens. Tramp had leaves in his fur as Cherry had some in her mouth and she spit some out.

"What harebrained idiot would-" Tramp thought about it for a moment and found a new solution to this problem. "Hey look, a beaver! Here's the answer to our problem." He then went to the beaver as he was at work.

"Let's see, six-foot, and six, and-17 inches." the beaver calculated, then chewed on the log.

"Pardon me, friend," Tramp said to the beaver. "I wonder if you'd do us a little-"

"Busy, sonny, busy," the beaver waved him off. "Can't stop to gossip now. Gotta slide this sycamore to the swamp."

"This'll only take a second of your time." Cherry added, walking over.

"Only a second?" the beaver took his attention to her and poked her on the nose. "Listen, missy, do you realize every second, 70 centimeters of water is wasted over that spillway?" the beaver pointed to his dam.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Gotta get this log movin', you two," the beaver tried to move the log and dismiss the dog and human girl. "Gotta get movin', that the cuttin' takes time, it's doggone haulin'."

"Exactly," Tramp formed an idea. "Haulin', now, all you need is-"

"Better bisect this section here..." the beaver either didn't hear him or just flat-out ignored him.

"What you need is a log puller," Tramp said, then noticed the beaver was gnawing again. He then came closer to raise his voice. "I said a LOG PULLER!"

The beaver blinked rapidly and scratched the inside of his ear. "I ain't deef, sonny, there's no need to-" the beaver then noticed what Tramp told him. "Did you say a log puller?"

"And, by lucky coincidence, you see before you, modeled by the lovely little lady," Tramp stepped aside to show the beaver Lady still trapped like he was a game show host offering prizes. "The new, improved, patented, handy-dandy, never fail, little log puller! The busy beaver's friend!"

"You don't say?" the beaver was astounded.

"Guaranteed to not wear, tear, rip or ravel," Tramp continued. "Turn around sister and show the customer merchandise."

Lady showed the beaver, trying to model. She just really wanted this to be over with.

"And it cuts logs hauling time by 66%!" Tramp added.

"Sixty six percent!?" the beaver chuckled, eagerly, then came toward Lady. "Think of that! Well, how's it work?"

"Why, it's no work at all," Tramp replied. "You merely slip this ring over the limb, like this," he then demonstrated by putting the leash handle around the limb as said. "And haul it off!"

"Say, you mind if I slip it on for size?" the beaver asked.

"Help yourself, my dear friend, help yourself." Tramp smiled for Lady's sake.

"Oh, don't mind if I do," the beaver said, then noticed how forced the muzzle was on Lady. "How do you get the conserned thing off, sonny?"

"Glad you brought that up, friend," Tramp continued his enthusiasm to sell his idea. "To remove it, simply place the strap between your teeth."

"Like this?" the beaver asked, doing as told.

"Correct friend, now bite HARD, ya see?"

The beaver nodded and bit hard. It was so hard, the muzzle was finally off, freeing Lady. "Say, that is simple!" the beaver smiled.

Lady brushed her nose and smiled. "It's off!"

Cherry smiled and hugged Lady close.

"Well, friend, we'll be on our way now, so-" Tramp was about to walk off with the girls.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast, sonny," the beaver stopped as he got the muzzle on. "I'll have to make certain its satisfactory before we settle on a price."

"Oh, no, it's all yours, friend," Tramp remarked. "You can keep it."

"I can?" the beaver asked.

"Uh-huh." Lady agreed.

"It's a free sample." Cherry added.

Tramp looked at both girls, feeling victorious and glad they helped him sell the muzzle leash to the beaver.

"Well, thanks a lot!" the beaver thanked them as they walked off.

The dogs and human girl were long gone once the beaver rolled down the hill with his log now attached with him. The beaver felt great once he got his log in place of his dam. Now he could celebrate!

"Say, that works, swell!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the zoo scam, Tramp walked with Cherry and Lady down the street as it was getting dark. They were getting deeper into the suburbs. As the group walked, Lady was telling Tramp about why and how the muzzle fiasco happened since Tramp had a hard time believing people like Lady's owners would do such a thing to her. Lady was talking about Aunt Sarah though.

"But, when she put that horrible muzzle on me..." Lady was about to finish, but she looked like she had seen enough.

"Say no more," Tramp said cooly. "I get the whole picture. Aunts, cats, muzzles. Well, that's what comes of tying yourself down to one family."

"Haven't you a family?" Lady asked.

"One for everyday of the week," Tramp replied. "The point is, none of them have me."

Lady and Cherry paused. They both looked at each other, sharing the same exchange of confusion and looked back at Tramp.

"I'm afraid we don't understand." Lady said after a long-awaited silence.

"It's simple, you see-" Tramp stopped once he got a whiff of something. He sniffed deeply around him. "Something tells me it's suppertime."

Cherry's stomach weakly growled. She held it and had to agree with the street smart mutt on this one.

"You hungry too? I imagine so," Tramp led the girls to an area with several different kinds of foreign food restaurants. One of which, being a house. "Come on, I'll show you what I mean. Now take the Schultzes here. Little Fritzie, that's me, Pidge, makes this Monday home."

"Monday home?" Lady asked.

"Ah, ja!" Tramp replied with a German accent. "Monday is Mama Schultz cooking Wiener schnitzel! Mmm-mmm delicious!"

"That sounds disgusting." Cherry cringed slightly at that food name.

"Now, the O'Briens here is where Little Mike," Tramp continued, now with an Irish accent. "Sure, that's me-again, comes of a Tuesday."

"Of a Tuesday?" Lady asked.

"Begorra and that's when they're havin' that darlin' corn beef," Tramp then spoke normally to Lady. "You see, Pidge, when you're footloose and collar free you take nothing but the best-" Tramp then heard an accordion play in the background.

"Is there a Weird Al concert in town?" Cherry asked, laughing at her inside joke, then grew quiet as the dogs stared blankly at her.

"Hey, Tony's!" Tramp led the girls to an Italian restaurant. "The very special place for a very special occasion."

"Come on, I'm hungry." Cherry whispered to Lady, then went to the front door with the cocker spaniel.

Tramp stood in front of them to keep them from going any further. "No Pidge, this way," Tramp gestured to the alley to get the girls to follow him back there. "I have my own private entrance."

Cherry and Lady followed to the alley with a backdoor. Cherry felt her stomach growl inside her body through the palms of her hands outside as the smells of Italian foods filled in her brain. The irresistable pasta, the zesty tomato sauce, the gooey, creamy cheese. All she wanted to do was get some food, sit, eat, and relax a while. A very, very long while. Tramp scratched the door to get attention and whimpered a bit.

"Just wait one minute, I'ma comin'," an Italian accent was heard from the other side. There came an Italian man, looking to see who was there, but saw no one there, feeling peeved. "What's a matter? Somebody's makin' an April Fool with-"

Tramp barked to make his existence acknowledged.

The man looked down and smiled at Tramp like the mutt was his own pet like Tramp had said with the other people. "Oh, hello Butch!" the man praised.

"Butch?" Cherry asked herself.

"Where are you been so long?" the man comforted Tramp like a loyal pet owner. "Hey, Joe, look who's here!" the man called to the back of his kitchen.

There came a skinnier Italian man with an apron and toque. He must've been the restaurant's chef. "Well, whatya know? It's a Butch!"

The bigger man laughed as he played with Tramp a little bit. Tramp licked him and played around with him like the man was his actual owner, even though he wasn't. "Hey, hey, hey, Joe," the man laughed. "Joe, bring some bones for Butch before he eats me up!"

"Okay, Tony, okay," Joe the chef saluted, then went back into the kitchen. "Bones, a comin' up!"

Tramp then showed Tony, the owner, Lady while Cherry still stayed hidden.

"Huh? Oh, what's this?" Tony looked very surprised. "Hey Joe! Look, Butch, he's got a new girlfriend!"

"Well, son of a gun!" Joe looked, just as surprised as Tony. "He's got a cocker Spanish girl!"

"Hey, she's pretty," Tony smiled at Lady as she smiled back. He even petted her gently as she was friendly and didn't attack him. "Sweet kiddo, Butch. You take Tony's advice and settle down with this-a one, eh?" Tony chuckled.

"This-a one?" Lady raised an eyebrow at Tramp.

"This-a one?" Tramp echoed, then gulped nervously. "Oh, Tony! You know, he's not speak-a English pretty good."

Cherry walked over, as her stomach felt very aggressive tonight.

"Oh, bonjourno," Tony greeted her, then looked at Lady, then back. "Is this your dog?"

"Umm, sure." Cherry replied, slyly.

"Why you out here and not inside with the other people?"

"I wanted to make sure Lady's okay."

"Lady," Tony smiled, proudly. "What a magnifico name for a magnifico girl for Butch. You want spaghetti? I make-a you some! Joe, make spaghetti for this little girl, here!"

Cherry smiled. "Not too many meatballs, now. I don't mind a lot of cheese, though."

"Easy on the meatballs! Heavy on the cheese!" Tony then went to Cherry, grabbing a barrel. "Why don't we set things up for the lovely couple, huh?"

Cherry nodded and helped him flip the barrel over. They both then set a checkered table-cloth over it to make it look romantic for Lady and Tramp.

That was when Joe decided to come in with a plate of bones for Tramp as told earlier. "Here's your bones, Tony!"

"Okay, bones," Tony said easily, then turned to Joe to throw done the platter and scold Joe. "Bones! What's-a matter with you, Joe? I break-a your face! Tonight, Butch, gets-a best in a-house!"

"Okay Tony, you the boss." Joe said nervously. He then handed a menu and went back into the kitchen to finish Cherry's spaghetti.

Tony took the menu and placed it in front of the dogs as if to take their order. "Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner?"

Tramp and Lady took a look and saw the spaghetti. Tramp looked at Tony and barked his order in dog language.

"Aha, okay!" Tony called back to Joe. "Hey, Joe! Butch, he wants-a spaghetti especialie too! Heavy on the meatball-a."

"Tony, dogs don't talk." Joe insisted as he finished a plate for Cherry with a cheesy breadstick.

"He's-a talkin' to me!" Tony said, sounding irritated and vengeful.

"Okay, he's-a talkin' to you," Joe said as he gave Cherry her plate of spaghetti, then went back to get a plate for Lady and Tramp. "You the boss! Mama Mia..."

Cherry couldn't help but giggle at Joe and Tony's antics as she put boxes together to make her own table and eat comfortably.

Joe splatted some spaghetti for Lady and Tramp, mumbling to himself. Probably about Tony's demands. Lady, Tramp and Cherry were all about to eat, but then Tony came in with his accordion to the lovely dog couple.

Tony: Oh, this is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it Bella Notte

The group then went to eat. Cherry did her own eating as Lady and Tramp slurped some of their noodles together. Cherry had to stop at one moment as it looked sweet once Lady and Tramp were slurping the same noodle without realizing it.

Tony: Look at the skies  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely Bella Notte

Lady and Tramp then slurped their noodle and it ended up in an old-fashioned spaghetti kiss. They backed their heads away sheepishly. Tramp then pushed a separate meatball to Lady, making her smile and they looked into each other's eyes. Even though they were dogs, this was very romantic.

Tony: Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here  
The night will weave its magic spell

When the one you love is near  
For this is the night  
And heavens are right  
On this lovely Bella Notte

 

After dinner, Cherry was eating a Styrofoam cup filled with vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce and sprinkles. Tony and Joe let dinner on them to cover Cherry's bill so she wouldn't be forced into paying. It was very dark as Cherry went with the dogs. Lady and Tramp looked as though they had fallen in deep love as they passed a love heart with initials on it. Cherry smiled at them and decided to give the love dogs some privacy for the evening.

Cherry looked around for a place for them to all sleep. She spotted a little shack that looked actually pretty comfortable for her. There was a bed there with some indoor plumbing to make her comfortable enough to stay. Cherry went in after Lady and Tramp spent their private evening together. The 10-year-old girl just wondered what they were going to do next, since she and Lady were very far away from home.


	6. Chapter 6

At the crack of down, Cherry woke up without an alarm clock or a gentle shake in her bed, she woke up to a rooster crow. She yawned and stretched in the shack bed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and stepped outside to meet up with Lady and Tramp. They had slept outside together after their little private evening after their first spaghetti dinner together. They were on a hill-top together now. The rooster crowed once again, now waking Lady up.

"Oh, my, oh dear..." Lady sounded uneasy.

"Is something wrong, Pidge?" Tramp asked, noticing her struggling.

"It's morning."

"Yeah, so it is."

"Cherry and I should've been home hours ago."

"Why? Because you still believe in that 'ever faithful old dog Trey' routine? Oh, come on, Pidge, open up your eyes!"

"Open my eyes?"

"To a dog's life can really be, I'll show ya what I mean, come on Cherry." Tramp led the girls to look below the hill-top.

"What's going on?" Cherry asked, rubbing her eye, still a little sleepy.

"Look down there," Tramp said. "Tell me what you see."

Lady took a look down at the countryside. "Well, I see nice homes with yards and fences..."

"Exactly, life on a leash! Look again, Pidge, look, there's a great big hunk of world down there with no fence around it, where two dogs and a street urchin can find adventure, excitement, and beyond those distant hills, who knows what wonderful experiences?"

"Street urchin?" Cherry felt her stomach turn. "Now, see here, I'm not living on the streets!"

"Sure you are, someone's gotta get us food and talk to us!" Tramp exclaimed, then turned to Lady. "It's all ours for the taking, Pidge. It's all ours."

"It sounds wonderful." Lady sighed, dreamily.

"But?" Tramp knew she was still hesitant.

"But, who'd watch over the baby?" Lady asked, remembering her owners.

Tramp then sharply sighed. He now saw how much Lady and Cherry cared about their lives before they met him. He felt like he had no choice now. "You win, come on, I'll take you gals home."

The dogs and child walked away to get back to the Brown house. Tramp hummed a little tune as they kept walking to get back and patch things up. They then passed a farm, and the rambunctious mutt stepped back, hatching an idea.

"Not the change the subject, but, ever chase chickens?" Tramp asked, smirking mischievously.

"I should say not!" Lady replied, sounding offended.

"Oh, oh, then you never lived!"

"But we shouldn't."

"I know, that's what makes it fun," Tramp smirked, trying to lull Lady with him. "Aw, come on, kid. Start building some memories."

"But, w-we won't hurt the chickens...Right?" Lady sounded worried now.

"Hurt 'em? Nah! We'll just stir 'em up a bit," Tramp made the girls look to the farmyard as the chickens were in their coop, sleeping. "Just look at those fat, lazy biddies. They should've been up hours ago."

Cherry held Lady back as Tramp snuck in through the fence. Tramp stealthed across the ground and poked his head into their little coop as they continued to nap. Tramp then barked loudly, making the chickens sqawk and run out in a frenzy. Tramp laughed as he chased them all around. Lady was frightened by the chicken attack and hid behind Cherry for safety.

"Some fun, eh, kid?" Tramp laughed, having fun torturing the poor birds.

"Hey, what's going on out there!?" the farmer yelled, stepping out his house. He saw Tramp and started firing his gun at the mutt.

"What's there?" Lady panicked.

"That's the signal to get goin'," Tramp said. "Come on, whee! This is living, eh kid?"

"Is it?"

"Come on, Pidge, follow me!" Tramp went to get through the gate back to Cherry.

Cherry saw Lady try to get out. Once she did, unfortunately Lady was caught in a net and taken into the back of a truck. Tramp made it out okay and came to Cherry.

"Did you see that?" Tramp laughed. "There's a little bit of bird dog in all of us, eh Pidge? Pidge?" Tramp turned to see Lady was nowhere to be found. He then turned back to Cherry. "Have you seen Pidgeon?"

"That truck took her away!" Cherry pointed to the truck as it drove off to take Lady to the dog pound.

Tramp looked with her. "Oh, no." he moaned. Tramp then left to a direction. "Stay here, I'll be right back." he said, then dashed away.

Cherry waved weakly to him and waited a while. Cherry spent the whole day there on the streets, it was already getting dark. How Cherry survived that day, she'll never know. There then came up a car and a familiar, bitter old woman.

"Aunt Sarah!" Cherry cried.

"Don't you be crying for attention, now missy, you are coming back home before my nephew and his wife get back home!" Aunt Sarah said firmly, grabbing Cherry's arm and throwing her in the backseat with Si and Am. "Where's that cocker spaniel?"

"They took her away to the dog pound, Aunt Sarah."

"The pound!? Do you know how Jim'll react when I tell him Lady's been sent to the pound!? He'll never trust me to look after little Jim Junior ever again!"

"Lucky Junior." Cherry mumbled, inaudibly.

"Stop mumblin', you children these days, think you're so clever." Aunt Sarah started up the car and drove off away from the farm-house. "I'll have you know after Lady tried to attack my babies, she will not be allowed back in the house!"

"I told you, it wasn't her fault! Your cats are pure evil!"

"Oh, nonsense, Si and Am wouldn't harm a fly!"

Aunt Sarah drove the car to the pound. Once they got there, Aunt Sarah came out with Cherry to pick Lady up. The men allowed her too and brought Lady back out with a leash. Lady looked really sick to her stomach.

"It can't get any worse, can it?" Lady whimpered as Aunt Sarah drove back home.

"Aunt Sarah's gonna make you stay out of the house." Cherry whispered so the old bat wouldn't hear her talking to the dog. "I'm really sorry, Lady."

 

Lady whimpered and crawled into Cherry's lap. Cherry held the cocker spaniel close to comfort her as it was a long drive back home for both of them. Aunt Sarah stopped the car and tied Lady up to a doghouse in the backyard. Aunt Sarah was about to drag Cherry inside with her before it got too dark and stormy.

"Can't I say goodbye to Lady?" Cherry asked.

Aunt Sarah glared at her, wondering why on Earth she'd want to say goodbye to some dog. "Very well, make it quick." she then went inside as Cherry went to the yard as Lady was tied up.

"Didn't make any friends in the pound, I take it?" Cherry started the conversation.

"Cherry, it was horrible!" Lady cried. "I was so embarrassed and frightened! I met this dog named Peg, and she knows all about the Tramp! She told me about these other girls Tramp has been with like Trixie, Lulu, Fifi and Rosita Chiquita or whatever her name is! He was using me just like those other dogs! I'm nothing special!"

Cherry felt hurt. For herself and for Lady. Cherry then hugged Lady close.

"Cherry, get in here this instant!" Aunt Sarah snapped from inside the house.

"I have to go, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll see you later." Cherry petted Lady gently on the head, then went inside to get ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry had a hard time sleeping that stormy evening. Sure, she was back in a nice, warm bed, but she grew worried about Lady. She was very worried and empathetic due to her time spent in the dog pound. It must've been royally traumatic for a dog of Lady's social status. Cherry hugged her tear-stained pillow, trying to think of pleasant thoughts and dreams to prevent torturous, psychologically horrendous nightmares. That was the last thing she needed.

Cherry tossed and turned once she heard Lady's barking. She wasn't trying to talk to Cherry this time, this time she sounded like an angry guard dog. Cherry sat up in her bed as she heard the frightening and dominant barking. It's not like Lady to bark horribly like this, so Cherry thought maybe something was wrong. Cherry opened the window and saw in horror with her tired, baggy eyes that Lady was trying to chase away a rat! It looked very horrifying for an infected rodent.

"Get it, Lady!" Cherry quietly chanted. Cherry then grew horrified once the rat managed to get into Junior's room. "Oh, no!" she gasped.

Aunt Sarah had heard the commotion as well and opened her own window. Afraid to be punished, Cherry closed her window and quickly buried herself in her blankets. "Stop that! Hush, now! Hush! Stop that racket!"

Cherry then heard Aunt Sarah's window close and she slid on her fluffy white bath robe and her pale blue slippers. She emerged from the guest room and looked around for the rat, hoping to catch it from infecting the poor baby who was innocently sleeping. Cherry opened the door to see Lady talking with Tramp about the unwanted rodent.

"What's going on?" Tramp asked the girls.

"A rat!" Cherry and Lady cried.

"Where?"

"Upstairs, in the baby's room." Lady replied as she tried to get free from her chained up prison.

"How do I get in?" Tramp asked.

"The little door on the porch." Cherry said, trying to help the dog.

Tramp nodded and dashed to help Lady and Cherry with the rat problem unbeknownst to Aunt Sarah and little Jim Junior. Cherry tried her best to free Lady, but it felt useless and pointless.

"I'm sorry Lady, but it won't budge!" Cherry cried.

"Try harder! I have to protect the baby!" Lady cried back.

Cherry felt like quitting, but she had to help Lady. Cherry did with all her might and successfully undid the chains. Cherry held Lady comfortably once the cocker spaneil was finally free and quickly ran with Cherry indoors to help Tramp with the rascally rat. Cherry and Lady heard banging and crashing from Junior's room. Tramp must've had made it in okay and is now trying to kill the beastly rat. Junior however, felt it was too much and he cried to alert Aunt Sarah. The lights flashed on, surprising everyone once the rat was gone and seemed to had been done with.

"Merciful heavens, oh, you poor darling!" Aunt Sarah cooed to Junior, thinking he was crying because of the dogs. She then carried him. "Now, now, now, now, now, thank goodness you're not harmed," she then glared at Lady and Tramp as Cherry hid behind the door. "Y-You vicious brutes! Back, get back! The pound! That's it, I'll call the pound!"

"Aunt Sarah, no!" Cherry cried.

Aunt Sarah turned to her, furrowing her brows. "I told you to stay in your room after saying goodbye to Lady!" she hissed.

Aunt Sarah pushed everyone away after setting Junior back down in his crib. She then pushed Lady and Cherry into the cellar and locked it. It was dark, cold and gloomy in there, a bit more than usual.

"Let us out, let us out!" Cherry pounded against the doors.

Lady barked, trying to get attention too, but Aunt Sarah wouldn't listen to their cries.

 

Cherry and Lady nearly gave up. No one could hear them or help them. Tramp was going to be taken away forever, Junior was in grave danger, and they were locked in the cellar. Their ears then pricked up once they heard familiar voices. Cherry put her ear closer to the door.

"It's Elizabeth and Jim!" Cherry cried.

Lady happily wagged her tail. "Hooray!"

"I'm sure there must've been some mistake," Jim's voice said as he went to open the cellar, freeing the girls. "I know Lady wouldn't-"

With that, Lady and Cherry dashed out from the cellar doors.

"Cherry, what were you doing in there?" Elizabeth asked.

"No time to explain!" Cherry said, following Lady upstairs to Junior's room as soon as possible.

Lady barked to the other humans, trying to get them to follow her like Lassie the Wonder Dog.

"Watch out! That dog's loose! Keep her away!" Aunt Sarah cried.

"Nonsense, she's trying to tell us something!" Jim insisted. "What is it, old girl? What're you trying to say?"

"This way, this way!" Cherry cried, opening Junior's door.

Aunt Sarah, Elizabeth and Jim came upstairs. Jim got there first and went inside the room. Lady barked specifically around the curtains. Jim then got the idea and pulled back the curtains to see the dead rat Tramp had dealt with.

"Darling, Aunt Sarah, come here!" Jim cried.

"What is it, Jim?" Aunt Sarah asked calmly, then let out a cry of shock and fear. "A RAT!"

"That mutt you saw was trying to save the baby," Cherry explained. "Lady and I tried to warn Aunt Sarah, but she wouldn't listen!"

"That mongrel?" Aunt Sarah sounded guilty. Possibly for the first time in all her life.

"We should thank him." Elizabeth suggested.

 

Jim and Elizabeth got into their cab with Cherry and Lady in the backseat. They tried to come after a Scottish terrier and a hound dog who were good friends with Lady. The dog-catcher noticed them and let Tramp out to meet with Lady again. Cherry smiled as Lady and Tramp had been reunited.

"I think Lady loves this mutt." Elizabeth remarked.

"Puppy love, it's so sweet." Jim added.

"Maybe you could keep him?" Cherry suggested, trying to keep Lady and Tramp back together.

"Well, I don't know..." Jim rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously. "This dog DID save our baby... Why not?"

"Hooray!" Cherry cheered as she hugged the dogs.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should get back home." Elizabeth said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next days of vacation was happy in the Brown house. Cherry had met Lady's friends Jock and Trusty. Lady would join them later, she had spent a lot of time in bed lately. Cherry laughed forcibly from Jock and Trusty's jokes.

"I don't get it." Cherry whispered to Tramp, who now had his own red collar.

"Dog joke." Tramp whispered to her.

"Ah, so, how does it feel to have a real home?"

"Pretty good actually, you humans aren't so bad after a while instead of a different home every week."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Cherry pet Tramp and ruffled up his fur.

"Hey, knock it off!" Tramp growled, and laughed. He then bounced back, wagging his tail, wanting to pounce her.

"Don't even think about it, Tramp!" Cherry growled.

"I'll do it, I swear I'll do it!" Tramp then pounced without warning and licked Cherry all over her face.

"Gross, doggy germs!" she squealed and laughed.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Elizabeth called frantically from inside the house.

Cherry wiped her face and came inside with Tramp. Elizabeth sounded urgent and deeply worried so she made it quick.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"The puppies are coming!" Elizabeth cried.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cherry cried and turned to Tramp. "What are we gonna do!?"

"It's alright, you can help Jim with the puppies." Elizabeth said.

 

Cherry nodded. She slipped on Elizabeth's dish washing gloves and went with Tramp to the other room. Lady was howling in pain and crying. She was indeed going into labor.

"It's going to be okay, Lady, just stay strong." Jim coached.

Lady continued to howl in pain as she felt the cramps of giving puppy birth. Tramp stayed by her side and licked her face to keep her calm. Cherry couldn't believe how fast this was all going. Jim and Cherry tried to keep Lady calm as they were going through the labor pains. Lady cried, but then she felt a lot better once it was over. Jim went to wash the puppies up and Cherry slipped off the gloves.

"That was rough," Lady said, hoarsely. "I almost thought I wasn't going to make it."

"It's alright, Pidge, you did fine." Tramp smiled at his mate.

"What did they look like?" Lady turned to Cherry.

"Three girls like you and a boy like Tramp." Cherry replied.

"Oh, three beautiful girls..." Lady whispered with a tear in her eye.

"They have their mother's eyes." Cherry added, wiping her tear.

"A boy of my own," Tramp sniffled. "I never thought I'd end up being a father, but I guess I don't have to say that anymore."

"And Junior's got little playmates." Cherry added. "What're you gonna call them?"

"Well, the boy should be named Scamp." Tramp suggested. "Scamp, son of the Tramp!"

Cherry laughed at that little rhyme. "Not bad."

"You know, my mother's name was Collette." Lady suggested.

"That's a lovely name for a cocker spaniel, my mother's name was either Danielle and Annette..." Tramp tried to remember.

"Scamp, Collette, Danielle, Annette..." Cherry said their names together, feeling they were perfect names for the puppies.

Lady and Tramp smiled.

"What wonderful names, I'm sure they'll be wonderful pups." Lady smiled.

A little while later, Lady continued to rest in the living room while her puppies got some milk. Tramp was deeply touched that he was now a father. He still couldn't believe it, but whenever he saw Scamp play around with Junior, he always said to himself: Yep, that's my boy. Cherry took out her camera and snapped a picture of all them together for her adventure scrapbook. She was sure they lived happily ever after and couldn't wait to go home to tell her friends and family about her dog sitting/babysitting adventure.


End file.
